The Great Hazzard Hijack-Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate ending to an episode entitled The Great Hazzard Hijack. There is some mild language and some flashback scenes that happened to Luke in Vietnam. This story is clean.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hazzard Hijack -Alternate ending

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters. This is an alternate ending to an episode entitled The Great Hazzard Hijack.

Warning: Some mild language

Author's note. The story is based on an episode entitled The Great Hazzard Hijack. If you haven't seen this episode it goes something like this. The boys are racing against Cooter who is in a jeep. When they go across the creek Bo turns to the right and gets stuck. Cooter makes it across and wins. When Bo goes to help Cooter pull them out, Luke stays in the creek by the General. A stack of $50.00 bills floats to him. They decide to turn it in, and the picture Daisy took of them handing it to Boss ends up in the newspaper. It turned out that the serial numbers matched those that got stolen in an armored truck robbery five years prior. Luke's marine buddy shows up claiming that his 'sister' was being blamed for it. The Dukes try to help. I changed the ending, it's Luke that goes back to check on Jesse not Bo. Jesse and Daisy get the upper hand and they bring Phil's buddys to the court house. Luke sees them on the road leading to the farm. This is where Luke finds them and where my story begins.

"These are the ones responsible." Jesse told Luke as they pulled up to each other. Just then they heard Rosco's cb call to Boss. "This is Rosco P. Coltrane callin' my little fat buddy, you got your ears on? Come back." "What is it Rosco?" "Good news, good news, I found it, I found it." "Oh ya did, well bring the you know what to you know where." "Oh I got it, the court house." "Rosco, you jackass. Hush up and get here." "I'm gone." Luke looked at Jesse with fear in his eyes, "I gotta get Bo." "Hold on boy, don't go alone. Let's drop these two off at the court house, we'll all go." "But.." "Luke, if Phil don't suspect anything Bo will be fine. Come on." Against his better judgement Luke followed.  
Phil heard the exchange but Bo didn't. "Hey Phil, the ramps ready." "Alright, let's do it." When Bo turned around to get into the General, Phil hit him on the head hard. Knocking him out cold.  
At the court house  
"Bo's alone with him." Luke told Jesse. "Lost sheep one to lost sheep two, come back." Nothing. "Lost sheep one to lost sheep two, come back." Silence. "Bo, this is Luke. Where are you?" "He's sleeping now, Lukas." "Phil." "I guess you caught on, huh?" "Where's Bo?" "Somewhere dark, deep and won't be out anytime soon. Until I get what I came for." "Which is?" "Don't be stupid Lukas. You know what. Let me ask you this Lukas, does your cousin here have your pain tolerance?" "Phil don't." "Because if there's one thing I learned about you in Vietnam is, you have a very high tolerance to pain. I mean when the V.C. questioned you, then took a hot poker and put it in your thigh. I thought for sure you'd tell them your unit's location." "Phil stop." "But you didn't even scream, what'd you do? You held your breath and closed your eyes to block the pain. Lucky for you, your unit found the camp before anything more could be done. What did ya do to the s.o.b. that tortured you Luke? You remember?" "Phil, I mean it, stop." "What? Are you gonna do to me what you did to him? Huh Lukas? Does your loving family know that you can kill a man with your own two hands?" "No, but you do. It only took me what 5 seconds to snap his neck. You hurt Bo, I'll do it to you in less."  
"If you don't bring the money tomorrow, Hazzard pond, noon. Bo will be wishing you showed him that little pain trick." "I'll be there, you best bring Bo, and he'd better be alive and well, or your the one that will be wishing you knew that trick. See as I recall, if they would have done you first, you would have sold out not only my unit, but yours as well." "Tomorrow, noon. Don't be late."  
"Damn it." Luke cussed and threw the cb handle down and looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Where's the money Boss?" "My office. I'll get it." Boss replied to Luke. To say Boss was terrified of Luke was putting it mildly. "What he say true?" Cooter asked. Luke just nodded, "had no choice."  
Luke started pacing. "We gotta find Bo tonight. He ain't gonna bring him. He knows once I get Bo back I'll go after him. If there's one thing I learned about him in 'nam is; he's lazy, always took the easy way out of everything. He's close to Hazzard Pond, he ain't gonna risk Bo making a break for it if he has to drive far." "Where would we even look?" Asked Cletus. "Ok, I'll get a map." Replied Rosco. "Let's check the cabins and old still sites." Then Rosco remembered, "wait he said he's somewhere dark and deep." He left the room and came back with a different map. "There are caves and old wells in this area near Hazzard pond." He pointed to various locations on the map.  
They all discussed their roles and went to get supplies to find Bo. They left for Hazzard pond and when they got close, they decided to drive blind the rest of the way. After looking for an hour they came up empty. "Damn it," Luke said under his breath. "I thought he'd be near." "Nearer than you think." Replied Phil.  
Luke spun around to face Phil. As he raised his gun at Luke and fired.


	2. Finding Bo and At The Hospital

As you can guess I do not own the characters or making money from this , just for fun.

Chapter two. Finding Bo and At the Hospital

Luke felt the bullet graze his left arm but swung at Phil reguardless, knocking him to the ground. They both struggled for the upperhand, then the gun went off. Dead silence as the others who were running towards the commotion stopped in shock.  
"Luke?" Luke turned around breathing heavily as he slid off of Phil.  
"Is he..?"  
"Yeah Cletus, he's dead."  
"You're hurt son." Remarked Jesse.  
"We got to find him, Jess." Luke said as Jesse was tying a bandanna around his upper arm, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
"He can't be far." Said Rosco as he walked down a path where he believed Phil came from. The second well they came upon, they shined a light down and saw a mop of blond hair.  
"Bo?"  
Bo looked up and whispered weakly, "Luke?"  
"We'll get ya up, hang on." Luke answered. Rosco got a rope out of his pack and lowered it to Bo. "Can you put this under your shoulders? Then we can pull ya up."  
"Yeah." Once Bo secured the rope they all pulled him up. When Bo was out, Luke pulled him into a hug. Bo suddenly collasped in Luke's arms, taking them both to the ground. "Bo!"  
"Let's get ya both to the hospital. Cooter help me with Bo, Jesse take Luke to my patrol car. Cletus, contact the coroner to pick this filth up."  
"Yes sir."  
Cooter and Rosco carried Bo to Rosco's cruiser and Jesse walked with Luke. Luke sat in the back and held Bo while they sped to the hospital.  
"Hold on Bo, we're almost there." He said while stroking Bo's hair. Rosco radioed ahead to alert the ER, so they were waiting near the enterance. As Rosco pulled up they approach the car and quickly took Bo in. Luke followed behind and was lead to a room to be tended to. Several minutes later Jesse, Daisy and Cooter showed up. They all waited in the waiting room on word of Bo and Luke's condition. About a half hour later a doctor arrived, "family of Lukas Duke?"  
"That'd be us." Replied Jesse.  
"Lukas received a gun shot wound to his left arm. The good news is it was only a graze, we sticthed him up. The bad news is he was getting very agitated so we had to phyically restrain him. I had no chose but to give him a seditive. When he wakes I'll re-evaluate him and if everything checks out, he'll be free to go."  
Jesse reached out his hand and said, "Thank you Dr?"  
"Louis, Dr. Louis."  
"Do you have any word on Bo Duke's condition?"  
"I will find out and get back to you." The Doctor left and went to the nurses station. Several minutes later he returned to the Duke family. "It appears that he has a severe concussion and is dehydrated. He had a dislocated left shoulder that we reset. We are giving him an IV, and he is resting now. He kept asking about his brother Luke."  
"Cousin," Jesse interrupted, "Luke is his cousin."  
"Sorry, same surname, we assured him that Luke was safe and when he wakes he can see him. Well, you can come back and see Lukas now, they're finishing up with Bo. When he's situated you can see him as well."  
"Thank you Dr. Louis."  
"Your most welcome, follow me."  
He showed them the small room where Luke was. They walked in to find Luke asleep. Daisy approached Luke and ran her fingers threw his hair. "Oh honey," she said as she kissed his forehead. They all sat around waiting for both Luke and Bo to wake.  
"I'm gonna check on Bo." Said Jesse about fifteen minutes later as he got up from the chair. About an hour later Luke started to stir. "Bo!" He said as he sat up too fast. If Cooter wouldn't have been by his side he would of fallen off the bed.  
"Whoa, got ya buddy."  
"Where's Bo?"  
"He's in another room."  
"Got to see him."  
"Now hold on there Lukas." Luke glared at Cooter.  
"Let me get your clothes first, alright?" Luke looked around and noticed where he was.  
"Yeah, thanks." Luke said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Luke put on his shirt then Cooter helped him into his jeans; because Luke was alittle dizzy.  
"Hey Luke, you're awake." Said Jesse as he walked into the room. "Bo's ok, I was just with him." Luke nodded.  
"I got to go home and rest, you gonna be ok, boy?"  
Luke looked up and replied, "yeah, I see ya later." Jesse patted his shoulder then left. Daisy walked up to Luke and asked, "you ok?"  
"Yeah Daisy, I got to see him. Make sure he's alright." Daisy nodded, she always knew that the boys were close. So it didn't surprise her that he wanted to see him as soon as possible.  
"I'll go get something from the cafeteria, to give you two sometime." Daisy left the room as Cooter helped Luke to his feet. Cooter walked next to Luke as he walked to Bo's room, just in case he got dizzy. He slowly opened the door and let Luke walk in by himself. Bo was sleeping comfortably on the bed as Luke approached. Luke sat on the side of the bed and touched the side of Bo's face. Bo turned into Luke's hand and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Bo, I'm sorry he hurt you." Bo noticed that Luke was trying hard to control his emotions.  
"Luke, I'll be fine." Bo pulled Luke into a hug and held him close. "Come on." Bo told him as he moved over and pulled on Luke's arm; indicating for Luke to join him. Luke crawled into bed next to Bo.  
"What if someone comes in?"  
"I'll deal with that later, I suppose." They fell back asleep, about ten minutes later Cooter checked in on them and saw them together asleep.  
"He awake?" Daisy asked Cooter as she approached the room.  
"Luke's with him, we should give them some more time."  
"I'm gonna go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Cooter walked into the room and gently woke Luke.  
"Hey Lukas." Luke looked at him confused for a minute, until he realized where he was. He then looked at Bo who was also waking up.  
"Hey Coot, what's goin' on?"  
"Daisy's on her way." Luke nodded than got out of bed and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Thanks."  
"No reason to start another civil war."  
"Got that right." Replied Bo.  
See no one knew that Bo and Luke have been in a relationship for about seven years. The only one that knew was Cooter.  
"You ok?"  
"Head's hurtin' but I'll be fine. Doc say when I could go home?"  
"Tell ya what buddy, I'll go get the Doc now." Bo nodded his thanks as Cooter left.  
"What happened to Phil?" Bo asked Luke as Luke looked away from him, unwilling to answer him.  
"Luke?" Bo waited several minutes until Luke finally looked at him and sighed.  
"He sunk up behind me, when we was lookin' for you. He had a gun, his aim was off and he hit my shoulder. We fought for the gun and it went off. He's dead." Luke once again looked away from Bo.  
"I'm sorry Luke."  
"Not your fault."  
"No, I meant I'm sorry he wasn't the man you remembered."  
"Thanks."  
"The other two?"  
"Rosco arrested them, and the Feds took them into custody and took the money as well." At that moment Daisy came in with Doc Applebe.  
"When I got here I was surprised." Bo looked at him, "about?"  
"Surprised you're still here." Doc knew Bo hated being in the hospital and would often argue about staying. "They sedate you or something?"  
"Nah, they did that to Lukas here." Joked Cooter. Luke smiled and didn't even reply to that comment. Doc checked them both over and replied, "take pain pills when needed, and Luke keep your wound clean and bandaged. Both of you I need to see you in one week at my clinic. Bo if you are still dizzy or feel sick after three days, come see me. Understand?"  
Both replied "yes sir."  
"Don't worry about the bill, the Fed's took care of it, and all the after care." Both said thanks, and shook the kind Doctor's hand. Bo slowly sat up on the side of the bed with Luke's help, as Cooter got his clothes. Since he was very dizzy Cooter helped him get dressed. When he was about to zipper and button his jeans, Bo batted his hand away and told him, "let me." Cooter nodded and let him do it himself. Cooter helped him sit back on the bed.  
"Thanks Cooter."  
"No problem, buddyrue." Several minutes later two nurses entered the room with two wheelchairs.  
"Are you two ready to leave?"  
"Yes ma'am." Luke replied. The two nurses pushed the boys to Cooter's truck, and helped them get in.  
"Take care you two." One of the nurses told them.  
"Bye ma'am." Cooter replied as he smiled and winked at her. "Daisy, wait here a sec. will ya?" "Yeah sure." Cooter walked the younger nurse to the hospital doors. A minute later he came back smiling.  
"Thanks Daisy, we'll see ya at the farm." Daisy shook her head as she walked to her jeep. She knew he got her number and was surprised that Luke or Bo didn't get it first in their room. He got in the truck and they were on their way to the farm. 


	3. At Home

Disclaimer; Don't own the characters nor making money from this, just for fun.

Author's note: the boys in my stories are in a relationship but this story is clean. There is no kissing or any adult relations. In the story I mention a P.O.W. camp in Vietnam, this camp is real and I don't mean any disrespect to any P.O.W. or service member that was in Vietnam, I only wanted to make Luke's story a little more real.

At Home

The drive home was mostly silent as Bo laid his head on Luke's right shoulder and fell asleep.  
"You gonna be alright Luke?"  
"Yeah, now that Bo's safe."  
"That's not what I meant Lukas." Luke sighed, "don't know." Several minutes later Cooter hit a dip in the road and Bo got jostled awake.  
"Cooter,...stop."  
"What?"  
"Gonna be sick." Cooter pulled over just in time for Bo to get to the side of the road to throw-up. Luke knelt next to Bo in an attempt to steady him; so he didn't fall over. Bo leaned back on his knees and Cooter asked him. "You alright, buddy?"  
Bo just replied, "so dizzy." Cooter grabbed his shoulders before he could fall over.  
"Come on buddy." Cooter helped him up to his feet. As Bo looked at Luke he replied, "don't Luke, don't think for one minute that this is your fault." Luke nodded; he had a habit of being over protective of Bo and often blamed himself if Bo got hurt. Even if there was no way Luke could of known if Bo would get hurt.  
"Come on, let's go home. Before Cooter has to pick both of us off the road." Replied Luke. Cooter helped Bo get into the truck, and Luke sat in the middle.  
"Can ya take it easy?"  
"I'll try Bo."  
When they got to the farm Bo was so dizzy that Cooter almost had to carry him in. When they got Bo into bed and situated, Luke went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
"Luke why don't you rest? I'll stay here tonight to check on Bo every two hours like Doc wanted." Cooter told him.  
"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that."  
"Luke can I talk to you?" Jesse asked him as he sat at the table. Luke nodded as he sat down as well.  
"I know you don't want to talk about what happened in Vietnam, but you weren't exactly honest with us about your leg wound now were ya?"  
Luke didn't even look at him when he replied, "no, sir I wasn't."  
"Why?"  
"Didn't want your pity, or for you to worry. So many things went wrong that night, I didn't want to relive them."  
"You think you can talk about it now?" Luke just shrugged. "What happened Luke?"  
"I was in a unit designated to free P.O.W. camps that were considered deserted by the Vietnam goverment. We knew that they moved P.O.W.s from camp to camp. The time I was there we freed about a dozen American prisoners. The last camp we got to before we were to be sent home was a camp called Camp Faith, it was located 9 miles west of Hanoi. They said it hadn't been used since 1970, but we had evidence of a hand full of men there. We searched everywhere in the camp, found nothing. When we were leaving a sniper got us seperated, I got caught. I was brought to a small cabin that we were just in. They were hiding in a tunnel that was under the cabin." Luke looked around not sure if he should continue. He stood up and got a glass of water to drink. With shakey hands he set the glass down and turned around to continue his story.  
"There was five V.C., Phil, George, Vince and another man. Vince was unconscious and it looked like they were going to question Phil when they brought me in. When they saw that I out-ranked him, they decided to question me first. When I didn't answer their questions, they took a hot poker and put it in my thigh. When I didn't scream," Luke started laughing, "boy did they get mad." For some reason Luke couldn't stop laughing. They all waited patiently for Luke to continue.  
Luke sat down and rubbed his hands threw his hair and continued. "Before anything else could happen my men arrived. I got lose and snapped 'Charlie's' neck, slit another's throat."  
Daisy let out alittle gasp at that last comment. Jesse was alittle surprised on how unemotional Luke was while telling his story. Cooter was leaning against the wall, trying not to cry.  
"Like I told ya, I had no choice. We lost so many good men, too many, we just wanted to bring as many back as we could. Well, we got out of there and we were sent to a military hospital. Then we were medically discharged. You know the rest." Jesse nodded, then put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"You gonna be alright Luke?" Luke shrugged. "Won't sleep much tonight." Jesse and Cooter both knew it wouldn't be because of his concern over Bo. It would be because of the nightmares that he most likely would have.  
Luke looked up at Daisy and replied, "Daisy, if you knew what they did to P.O.W.'s over there you wouldn't be looking at me like that. My God, Daisy, when I saw Bo down that well. All I could see were the faces of the men we freed."  
"I'm sorry honey, it's just..." Daisy was near tears.  
"Come here hon." Daisy went to Luke and he held her close. Several minutes later Daisy kissed Luke on the cheek and replied, "love ya cuz, good night."  
"Love ya too, Daisy."  
"Luke don't worry about the chores tomorrow." Jesse looked at the clock, "uh, today, just rest."  
"Thanks." Jesse went off to bed himself.  
"You want me to stay and help with Bo?" Luke was nervously tapping his fingers on his knee, and looking around.  
"I tell ya what, I'll sleep on the couch. If ya need me, ya know where I'll be." On his way to the couch he turned back to Luke and replied, "try to get some rest, alright?" Luke nodded then watched Cooter go to the couch. After turning out the lights he went to bed himself. Only to wake three hours later to one of many nightmares that were to plague him that week.  
One hour later Cooter went to check on Bo. When Bo didn't wake up Cooter called Doc.  
"Hey Doc, this is Cooter, I'm over at the Duke farm helping with Bo. I tried waking him, but he won't wake up."  
"I'll come over."  
"Thanks Doc."  
"You're welcome Cooter." Cooter hung up the phone, then went to the boy's bedroom to stay with Bo. Luke was still sleeping when Cooter saw the headlights from Doc's car, fifteen minutes later. Cooter met him at the door.  
"Hey Doc come on in." Doc went straight to the boy's room and took out his light and looked into Bo's eyes. "Well his eyes respond to the light the way they're supposed to." So with that he pinched his arm hard. Bo responded by moving his right hand over to where Doc pinched it; in order to stop the pain. Doc then shook Bo's shoulder.  
"Wake up son." Bo slowly opened his eyes, and starred at Doc.  
"Doc?"  
"Cooter was worried when you didn't wake up for him." Bo just looked at him, then closed his eyes.  
"Bo." Doc shook his shoulder again and Bo opened his eyes. "I need you to stay awake for several minutes. Can you do that for me?"  
"I'll try."  
"You want something to drink?" Bo pushed back his hair and replied, "I don't feel so good."  
"You gonna be sick?" Bo didn't reply, he was trying not to throw up. "Bo?"  
"Yeah." Bo slowly sat up and Doc got a trash can to him. When he was done he laid back down.  
"Bo I'm gonna give you an I.V., there's no way you're gonna hold liquids down." Bo nodded. Doc got out his supplies as Luke was waking up.  
"Doc?"  
"Sorry if I woke you, Cooter was worried when he couldn't wake Bo." Luke sat up at that. "Relax, Luke. He'll be fine, I'm giving him an I.V. He's very nauseated, won't be able to hold anything down." Doc got the I.V. in and was looking for a place to hang it. He removed a small picture and hung it up on the nail.  
"I'll wait here until the I.V. is done."  
"I'll keep ya company Doc." Replied Cooter. Luke got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he was done he went into the kitchen to join them.  
"You ok, Luke?" Cooter asked. Luke just shrugged as he sat down at the table. Luke fell asleep at the table, so Doc and Cooter just left him. Doc removed the I..V. and quietly left. Several minutes later Luke suddenly woke up with a jolt.


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, nor making money from this; just for fun.

The Aftermath

"You ok, Luke?"  
"No." Luke got up and went to get himself some coffee. Cooter walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I'm here if you need to talk."  
"I know." He put the cup down and turned to face Cooter. "God, Cooter I'm so tired. But I..."  
"You're too scared to sleep. Everytime you close your eyes you see the faces of the men you saved and couldn't save. Am I right?" Luke only nodded. "Listen I'll tell ya what, if I see that you are dreaming, I'll kick your foot to wake you."  
"You remember that trick?"  
"Yeah, come on Lukas. Let's get you to bed." An hour later Cooter woke up Bo.  
"Bo." He gently shook his shoulder. "Bo." Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cooter.  
"Doc wanted me to wake you every hour because of your concussion." Bo nodded. "How ya feelin'?"  
"My head still hurts." He rubbed his hand threw his hair and replied, "Cooter..I...don't feel...so good."  
"Gonna be sick?" Bo closed his eyes then replied, "I...yeah." Bo slowly sat up as Cooter went to get the trash can. He got it to him just in time. He leaned back and replied, "sorry."  
"Don't worry about it buddyrue."  
"How's...Lu..Luke?" Cooter did not like how Bo's speech was slurred. "He had a nightmare earlier, he's taken this harder than I thought he would." He told him, then he realized that he was talking to himself; Bo hd fallen asleep.  
"Bo?" Cooter tapped his face to wake him. Bo opened his eyes again and looked blankly at him. "Doc wanted me to keep you awake for several minutes, ok?" Bo nodded and they talked for five minutes. Then Cooter told him, "I'll let you sleep now." Bo quickly fell back asleep.  
As Bo was sleeping somewhat soundly, Luke was not. Luke was standing near the rice paddies when 'Charlie' opened fire on his unit. Eveyone scrambled for cover as bullets were coming from all around them for what felt like hours, but was over in minutes. His men scrambled for cover as their angel above rained hell down upon the enemy. Silence, then their angel came back and landed in a clearing. His men helped the three P.O.W.s onto the chopper, while Luke served as their look out. As he turned to get on the chopper, one of the enemy jumped him. As they both landed on the ground Luke reached out for the landing skids. He yelled "Go!Go!Go!" As the Huey lifted up, Luke grabbed tight onto the landing skid, but he was not alone. 'Charlie jumped and got ahold of his waist. Luke was slipping, the men on the Huey couldn't really help, all one could do was grab Luke's wrist so if he lost his grip he wouldn't fall. As he strugged against the man holding him, he looked down at him. All he could see was a freightened young man. No, not a man but a boy, maybe younger than himself. Then he heard a scream as he watched the young man fall to his death.  
Luke bolted up from his dream. Breathing heavily as Cooter looked at him in silence. "You alright?" Luke looked at him than Bo, "no." He took a trembling hand and rubbed his face and pushed his hair back. He looked around the room again to make sure he was still home. He sighed and grabbed his pants and put them on. As he started to leave the room Cooter asked, "Luke?"  
"I won't go far." Cooter nodded, "I'll watch over him." "Thanks." Luke said as he left the room. He went outside and looked around, but he wasn't in Hazzard anymore. 'Quiet, too quiet.' Luke thought, his heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he spun around wide eyed, his legs buckled and he passed out. Jesse barely caught him in time before he hit the ground.  
"Cooter! Cooter!" Cooter ran outside to find Jesse leaning over Luke.  
"What happened?"  
"I must of scarred him, I thought he heard me. I touched his shoulder and as he spun around, he looked like he saw a ghost, then he passed out."  
"He had a nightmare Jesse."  
"I figured as much, let's get him inside." Cooter tapped Luke's face, "come on Lukas." Luke slowly came around, he opened his eyes and looked at Cooter with fear. He didn't see Cooter, he saw John; his buddy in 'nam. He got shot in the head standing only a foot away from Luke.  
"No! You can't be...No!" Luke screamed as he was backing away. He was now sitting with his back against the house, still shaking his head saying "no,' over and over.  
"Sergeant Duke, what are your orders?" Cooter asked, he knew Luke was somewhere else, but he didn't realize how far gone Luke was.  
"I saw you, you're dead!" He started to panic, Cooter reached out to him and Luke screamed. "Don't touch me!" Luke got to his feet and ran. He didn't make it that far though, only about several hundred yards and he was tackled by Cooter. Cooter couldn't let him leave, he wasn't sure what Luke was capable of doing when he wasn't in his right mind. Luke tried to fight back but Cooter had him pinned down good.  
"No! Let me go, let me go!" Jesse reached the two men and gave Luke a sedative. Doc knew how bad some flashbacks could be, and since Luke was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened to Bo. He decided to play it safe and leave Jesse some sedatives. Even with the sedative Luke still fought.  
"No, let me go! You're dead, I saw you! Let me go, you're dead!" Cooter saw the tears fall from his eyes. He never saw Luke or anyone for that matter that scared before. He was slowly losing his fight with the medicine, but he kept repeating, "let me go, let me go." Finally he succomed to the sedative and closed his eyes.  
Cooter let out a sigh of relief, "come on buddyrue, let's get you inside." He got him in a firemen's carry and took him to his room. He gently laid Luke down, as Bo woke up and saw Cooter covering Luke up.  
"Is Luke ok?"  
"I don't know Bo." Cooter straightend up and turned to face him. "He had a flashback, this time it was bad. He didn't come back as fast as he used to." Bo got up, "whoa, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Sleeping next to him." Bo looked up at Cooter who gave him a strange look. "Don't give me that look Cooter."  
"Well, what are you gonna say to Jesse or Daisy if they come in?"  
"They won't think anything is strange. Now are you gonna help me stand or am I gonna crawl over there?" Cooter gave a defeated sigh,and helped him up.


	5. The Days After Are The Hardest

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or making money from this. Quote; 'Demons of your past will come back and haunt you,' maybe from a song called 'Bones' from Little Big Town, to which I do not own the rights to.

MILD language

ON A SIDE NOTE: I looked up some information on the length of one tour of duty for a marine in the Vietnam war. The site I looked on stated it was 6 months for a Marine 12 months for Army. There were insentives for serving 13 months in the Marines. I have Luke there for 11 months because of a medical discharge. So basically a tour and a half. That and the fact he went in the Marines in June of 1974 and got injured mid April 1975. The actual war ended on April 30th 1975. So either way Luke would be home by mid May. Just in time to see Bo graduate high school.

The Days After Are The Hardest

The next morning Luke woke up to the feeling of something heavy on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was Bo's arm.  
"Bo?" Luke whispered.  
"Yeah Luke."  
"You ok?"  
"Nope. Are you?"  
"I don't know. Why does my head hurt? And why are sleeping next to me?" Bo sighed.  
"You freaked out last night. So I thought I'd sleep next to you, so.. I don't know. So you wouldn't feel alone. Don't worry Jesse or Daisy don't suspect anything. Your head hurts because Jesse had to sedate you."  
"Oh." Luke ran his hand threw his hair and pulled out some leaves. "Bo, what the hell happened last night?" Luke turned to Bo and noticed that he fell back asleep. Luke was debating whether to get up or just stay in bed with Bo. 'It might be safer,' he thought; 'at least I won't have a nightmare.' He got up to use the bathroom, then he went to kitchen to get a glass of water. He was drinking his water and looking out the kitchen window into another world. A world that he didn't want to be a part of anymore, a world too dark for him to escape right now. 'Demons of your past will come back and haunt you,' was something that Luke found out to be true. Luke never dealt with his guilt over John dying and him surviving. See John had a wife and small son back in the states waiting on him. He only had two weeks left, it didn't seem fair to Luke that he died. He had so much to live for. So did Luke; he knew that to be true, but John had a son. A son that would never know his dad. Luke knew how hard that was, growing up not knowing his dad. So did Bo for that matter. He would give anything maybe his own life to give that boy a chance to know his dad.  
"Luke?...Luke?" Luke turned to look at Daisy.  
"My God Luke! What happend?" She asked while looking at Luke's bleeding hand. While he was looking out the window and Daisy called out his name, he paniced and held the glass too hard. It ended up breaking in his hand. There was blood dripping everywhere.  
"Don't move Luke. Let me help you." Daisy carefully approached him, she didn't want him to run. Right now he wasn't in his right mind. There was no way to tell what was going through his mind right now, or where he was at this moment in time. She gently took his hand as he stood there silent. She removed the broken glass from his hand and got a towel. She was going to wrap his hand when he looked at her as he held onto her shoulder with his left hand.  
"Daisy...I.." He suddenly fell forward into her arms. She tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her and he landed on top of her. She gently pushed him off and got him on his back. She continued to wrap his hand.  
"Luke? Luke, come on wake up." She gently tapped his face. Several minutes later he came to.  
"Daisy?" He looked at her and the blood on her clothes.  
"Oh God! I hurt you!" He tried to get up to leave but she pushed him back down.  
"No Luke. Listen to me, now!" She grabbed his chin to make him look at her but he tried to turn out of her grip.  
"Look at me Lukas!" He finally looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You didn't hurt me, alright? Listen, this is your blood not mine. You broke a glass, your hand is bleeding." He looked at his hand confused.  
"You're not hurt?"  
"No honey, only you. Come on let's get you to Doc's." He sat up with Daisy's help just as Cooter walked in. He saw that two chairs were tipped over and there was blood on the sink and floor. When he looked at Daisy he saw blood on her as well.  
"Daisy?" She shook her head, "I'm fine, it's Luke's blood." He approached Luke and knelt down in front of him.  
"You ok, buddyrue?" He shook his head no.  
"Help me Cooter." He whispered. Cooter knew what he meant.  
"Come on let's get ya to Doc's. We'll talk on the way, alright?"  
"Bo?"  
"I'll stay with Bo." Daisy told him. Cooter helped him into the truck because he was alittle light-headed. On their way to Doc's Cooter broke the silence by asking Luke. "You mean it when you asked me for help?"  
"Yes I did. The flashbacks are becoming too real. I don't want anyone to get hurt again."  
"What do you mean, 'hurt again'?" Cooter looked at Luke who was looking out the passenger's window.  
"When I got home from 'nam, I was walking outside towards the woods. Bo walked up behind me, I didn't know it was him. I saw someone else, I hit him hard, he fell and I got on top of him. I took out my kbar...I almost killed him. He got the kbar out of my hand but not before I put it into his shoulder. We fought and he knocked me out. I woke several minutes later to Bo sitting against a tree waiting for me to wake. He was bleeding bad, but he waited for me to wake before he got help for himself." A lone tear fell from his eye.  
"I almost killed the one person that I promised Aunt Martha I'd always keep safe. All because I saw someone else."  
"Who was John?" Luke looked over at Cooter who still had his eyes on the road. When Luke didn't answer, Cooter looked over and repeated, "who's John?"  
"How you know about him?"  
"You talked in your sleep last night." Luke didn't answer him, he just looked at his bleeding hand.  
"Luke, you're likely to pass out if you continue to look at that blood."  
"Pull over."  
"What? No way Lukas!"  
"Gonna be sick." Cooter glaced over and saw that Luke was indeed very pale. He got to the side of the road and Luke stumbled out. He made it to the side of the truck and got sick. Cooter rubbed his back trying to calm him. He gave him a couple minutes then asked, "ready?" Luke nodded, and Cooter helped him up. They were soon back on the road headed to Doc's. Luke was unsteady as Cooter walked him to the enterance.  
"Doc, I need your help." Doc looked at Luke and helped Cooter walk him to the exam room.  
"What happened, Luke?"  
"Broke a glass." Doc noticed that Luke was breathing heavily, and looked very pale. "Are you nauseous?' Luke nodded. They got him on the bed, and Doc got out his supplies.  
"Luke I need you to calm down and take deep breaths." Luke tried but he couldn't get himself to calm down. That only made him panic more and he started to hyperventilate. Doc calmly took down a oxygen mask and as he was about to put it over his mouth and nose. He told Cooter, "Cooter, maybe you should wait outside." That didn't sit well with Luke.  
"No! You can't." He said in a paniced voice, as he grabbed Cooter's wrist. "Please." Doc was surprised at that reaction. He never saw Luke behave that way before, not since those first few months back from Vietnam.  
"Luke, I'll let him stay, just calm down alright?" Luke nodded and let him put the mask on his mouth and nose. When Doc noticed that Luke had calmed down he gave him a local anesthetic so he could stitch up his hand. He cleaned the area and started to stitch the wound. Cooter noticed that Luke started to fall asleep, he debated on waking him. He decided to let him sleep, but he watched him closely just in case he had a nightmare.  
When Luke was stituated Doc turned to Cooter and told him, "I want to talk to you." Cooter nodded and went to the front room, so they could talk without Luke hearing them.  
"What happened?"  
"He had a flashback, bad one from the looks of it. I got back to the farm to help with Bo, I found Luke on the floor with Daisy leaning over him. He was holding a glass and Daisy startled him, he ended up breaking the glass in his hand. Then he passed out."  
"I'll give him an i.v., could you stay and watch over him?"  
"I have to finish a car for old man Jenson. Let me call Mr. Johnson, he'll know how to help Luke more than I can." Doc nodded, he know Mr. Johnson was in the Vietnam war back in 1968. He did two tours of duty over there in the Marines. Mr. Johnson arrived after diner to help with Luke. He didn't mind because he knew exactly what Luke was going through. Around one am Mr. Johnson woke to the sound of a screen door slamming. He went to the door and watched Luke walk towards Hazzard pond.  
"Jake?" Doc Applebe also heard the door.  
"I'll keep an eye on him." He told Doc as he followed Luke from a safe distance. Luke stopped in the middle of a open field and breathed in the night air. 'Rain's a comin',' he thought. Lightning flashed across the sky, 'quite, too quite.' Luke thought as thunder erupted miles away. A bad storm was headed towards Hazzard as the wind started to pick up, Luke got chilled, 'got to find shelter for my men.' Luke walked several steps and stopped. He looked around and Mr. Johnson thought Luke saw him.  
"Luke?" Luke didn't answer him, he wasn't there. He was a half world away, in a dark place; a place that he desperately wanted to leave. Luke continued to walk towards Hazzard pond that was miles away. Mr. Johnson still followed Luke, as they got to the pond Luke looked around very confused.  
"What the hell?" Luke looked around he didn't remember how he got there.  
"Lukas?" Luke looked at Mr. Johnson who was standing several feet away.  
"How did I get here?"  
"You know how." He replied. Luke nodded.  
"Flashback. How long this time?"  
"About 45 minutes."  
"That long?" Mr. Johnson sadly nodded. Luke rubbed his hand threw his hair as he looked for a place to sit down. Mr. Johnson thought Luke was going to run, "Luke?" Luke looked at him and figured he thought that he was going to run.  
"I ain't gonna run Mr. Johnson."  
"Please call me Jake." Once again Luke nodded. He found a spot next to a tree and sat down.  
"My feet are killin' me."  
"Well, you are barefooted, so..." Luke laughed at that as he looked down.  
"So I am."  
"Talk to me Lukas, I've been there son. The same hell that you went through, I went through a similar hell." He told Luke as he sat down near him.  
Luke sighed, "John only had two weeks left, he had a wife and son back home. A son that will never know his dad, just like me and Bo."  
"That's what's bothering you. You feel guity that he died. Do you find yourself questioning why God took him and not you? Thinking that he had more to give, to offer than you?"  
"Yes." Was the simple answer given.  
"Well, I'll tell ya something Lukas. Something that people in this town should of told you two boys years ago. You and Bo do more for the people of Hazzard than anyone else. If it wasn't for you two, J.D. would be robbing the people blind. Worse then he does already. The people in this town owe you two alot. No one will admit it freely, out of fear that J.D. will retaliate against them, but we owe you." The wind started to pick up and Luke started to shiver.  
"Here Luke take this." Mr. Johnson gave Luke his jacket, because Luke only had a t-shirt on.  
"Thanks." Mr. Johnson nodded. They continued to talk for over two hours. When Luke fell silent Mr. Johnson looked at him in concern and realised that Luke had fallen asleep. He gently tapped Luke on his shoulder.  
"We should head back, huh?"  
"Yeah. Hey listen, thanks."  
"Anytime Luke, any time."

(Time was close to 4 am)  
They decided to head back to Doc's before the rain came. As they were walking they continued to talk. Luke was feeling less guity about John. It felt like a weight was lifed off his shoulders. While they were walking Luke stumbled, Mr. Johnson caught him before he could fall.  
"You ok Luke?'  
"Just tired."  
"Let me help." Luke put his arm around his shoulders so Mr. Johnson could support most of his weight. They walked for about ten minutes when a car approached them from behind.  
"Wonder who that could be?" Asked Jake. They turned around as Enos pulled up. He got out of the vehical and shined his flashlight towards them.  
"Luke? Mr. Johnson?"  
"Hey Enos." Replied Luke. Enos looked at Luke who was not wearing any boots.  
"Why ain't you wearing any boots? Is everything alright?  
"Long story Enos. We was headed back to Doc's." At that point thunder and lightning erupted from the sky.  
"Let's get ya there, explain on the way, alright?" Luke just nodded as Mr. Johnson guided Luke into the car. On their way to Doc's Mr. Johnson told Enos what had happened, because as soon as Luke sat down in the car he fell asleep.  
"Thanks for looking after him."  
"No problem Enos." They arrived at Doc's several minutes later. He saw the lights from Enos's patrol car and met them on the porch.  
"Hey Luke." Once again Mr. Johnson woke Luke up. Luke slowly opened his eyes, he looked around confused for only a minute. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the car with some help. Mr. Johnson helped Luke to the little clinic, and back to the little room. As Doc helped Luke get situated again he asked, "are you alright, son?"  
"I think so, it helped talking to Mr. Johnson."  
"Get some rest, I'll let you sleep until you wake on your own." Doc patted his shoulder but before he left, Luke told him. "Hey Doc thanks."  
"Your most welcome. Now get some rest." Luke nodded then closed his eyes annd slowly fell asleep.


	6. At The Hospital Again

Final Chapter: At the Hospital again

Disclaimer: I do not own the charaters nor making money off of this.  
In most of my stories the boys are in a relationship, and in a prior chapter I mentioned that no one but Cooter knew this but THIS IS NON SLASH, no kissing etc.

4 am (this was going on while Luke was headed back to Doc's)  
At the Duke farm everything was not well. Bo woke up having a hard time breathing and when he didn't see Luke anywhere he panicked. Which made his breathing worse. Bo was mostly sleeping that day and bascially forgot Luke was gone.  
"Bo just calm down and breathe." Bo tried to take in a deep breath but he couldn't, which in turn made him panic more. Bo was coughing hard and his eyes were watering.  
"Daisy, I can't...bre..ath."  
"I know honey." They were on their way to the hospital, Daisy managed to get Bo into the truck by herself. Jesse was at the neighbor's farm helping with a mare that was in labor. He figured it was early so Bo would still be sleeping and he told Daisy to call on the cb if she needed help. She was worried about Bo so she just consintrated on the road ahead.  
"Hold on Bo, we're almost there. Alright?" Bo had his head back against the rear window trying to take slow breaths.  
"Just...drive." They finally got to the hospital and Daisy ran inside to get help. A nurse came out with a wheelchair. She took him to an exam room and another nurse helped her get Bo on the bed. She placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. When that didn't seem to work she removed the mask to place a different one on; one that was for the nebulizer machine. Then the nurse asked Daisy.  
"Does he have asthma, Daisy?"  
"Yes. It's been years since he had an attack though."  
"Bo? I need to give you a nebulizer treatment."  
"No." Bo tried to get up but Daisy pushed him down.  
"Now you listen to me. You will not argue with me Bo. You will listen to the nurse and let her give you that treatment." At this point Bo stopped fighting Daisy and closed his eyes. He was developing a bluish coloring around his lips called cyanosis.  
"Too late, we need to intubate him." The other nurse got a Doctor while the other got the supplies down. Daisy saw the Doctor get behind Bo, tilt his head back and use a laryngoscope to help guide the intubation tube down his throat. When he got the tube in place he removed the laryngoscope and attached the tube to a ventilating machine. He adjusted the flow so Bo could breathe better. When that was done Daisy spoke. "Will he be ok?"  
"We will have to check his lungs later to see if there was any damage done to them."  
"How long has it been since his last attack?" Asked the Doctor. He knew the Duke family and had to deal with Bo when he was younger when he would have a bad asthma attack.  
She had to think a minute, "it's been at least 3 or 4 years, he doesn't even have an inhaler anymore."  
"That's why he went downhill fast. We will prescribe him an emergancy inhaler, he'll get it before he leaves."  
"Does Jesse or Luke know you're here?"  
"Oh no. I forgot to radio him. He went to the neighbors to help deliver a foal. Luke's at Doc Applebe's." Dasiy looked paniced.  
"Daisy calm down, you can use that phone right over there, or the cb at the nurse's station." She wiped her eyes and said, "thanks." One of the nurses walked her to the Nurse's station so she could use the cb there.  
"Bo peep to Shepherd, come back." No answer. "Bo peep to Shepherd come back."  
"This is Shepherd, is everything ok?"  
"No. We're at the hospital, Bo had a bad asthma attack. He'll have to stay here for awhile." She didn't want to say much over the cb.  
"Do you need me to go down there?"  
"Not much you can do, he's resting now." Daisy hated lying to him, but there really wasn't anything that he could do.  
"I know you're not telling me everything Daisy. But if you're sure I don't need to be there I won't be too mad at ya."  
"Are you at home?"  
"No, still here at Jenson's."  
"I might be here awhile. I don't want Bo to wake up alone, he might panic."  
"I'll see ya later, try to find a place to rest. I'm gone."  
"See ya at home." Daisy put the cb handle down and went to use the phone to call Doc. When she left the message that Luke should come to the hospital as soon as possible with Doc, she went back into Bo's room. They moved him to a room and were getting him situated when Daisy came in.  
"I called Doc and left a message for Luke to come here." She told the Doctor as she looked at Bo who was already looking better. His color came back and he was resting comfortably. She went to sit down in the waiting room to wait for Luke.  
(At Doc's)  
Doc Applebe hated to wake Luke; he had such a bad day, now it was gonna get worse. He walked into the little room and gently touched Luke's shoulder.  
"Hey Luke. Luke." Luke opened his eyes and stared at Doc. Doc just waited until Luke woke more. "Daisy just called. I hate to inform you of this, but Bo's in the hospital."  
"What happened?" Luke said as he pushed his hair back.  
"Bad asthma attack."  
"He hasn't had to use an inhaler in a long time. What brought this on?"  
"Not sure. Come on, I can give you a ride." Doc grabbed Luke's stuff.  
"Here Luke." Doc gave Luke his jean jacket and boots, while Luke got his clothes on.  
"Thanks Doc, for everything."  
"I take it you two talked?"  
"We did." For the first time in over a day Luke gave a genuine smile and shook Doc's hand. The two left and headed to the hospital. He met Daisy in the waiting room.  
"Hey Daisy, is Bo ok?" She gave Luke a hug.  
"He had an asthma attack, bad one. They had to put a tube down his thoat to help him breathe." Luke nodded. This happened before, several years ago when he got back from Vietnam.  
"You gonna be ok Luke?"  
"Yeah, hon don't worry about me. Where's Bo?" She lead him to Bo's room and they waited for him to wake.  
Several hours later Bo woke up, when he felt something in his throat he started to panic. He moved his hand up to take whatever it was out of his throat. Before he could pull it out someone held down his arms. He started to panic when he could move.  
"Bo, it's ok. There's a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Relax and open your eyes for me." Luke told him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke. He looked around the room not really sure where he was.  
"Bo, you're in the hospital. You had a bad asthma attack, they needed to intubate you. Nod if you understand me." Bo nodded his head.  
"Good. I paged the Doctor so he can check to see if they can remove the tube. Ok?" Once again Bo nodded his understanding. The Doctor arrived and looked Bo's blood oxygen levels over.  
"Well everything seems to be in order. Let's get that tube out." The Doctor put his gloves on and got some other supplies.  
"On the count of 3, I want you to blow out like you're blowing up a balloon when I pull the tube out. Do you understand?" Bo nodded.  
"One, two, three, blow." Bo did what he was told and the Doctor pulled the tube out and placed it in a pan. He wiped Bo's chin as he started to cough up phlegm.  
"Deep breaths Bo and don't try to talk." Bo stopped coughing and laid back. Luke gave him some ice chips to help his sore throat. He nodded his thanks. Daisy went to his side and took his hand.  
"Hon don't ever scare me like that again." Bo wiped a tear away from her eye and gave her a small grin. He was still having difficuly breathing so the Doctor listened to his lungs and told him.  
"Bo I still need to give you that nebulizer treatment." Bo was going to argue but his lungs hurt bad and he was just so tired that he nodded his head. The Doctor got the machine set up quickly before Bo could change his mind.  
"Here you go, deep breaths ok?" Bo did what he was told. Several minutes later he was asleep, with Luke by his side.  
"How are you feeling Luke?" Daisy asked.  
"I talked to Mr. Johnson about what had happened and I feel so much better. It feels like a weight has been lifted, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah honey I do. Are you going to see someone at the V.A.?"  
"No. Talking to Mr. Johnson has helped alot, he said I can talk to him anytime. I think I'll take him up on that. He was there, he knows exactly what I've been through."  
"Good. At least you're talking to someone."  
"Luke would you be mad if I headed on home?"  
"No hon. There's nothing that you can do here except wait until he wakes." She hugged Luke then went home. Several minutes later the nurse walked in.  
"Hey Luke the Doctor told me that you can rest in the bed next to him. He's not going to release him today."  
"Why?"  
"Because of his concussion and his asthma attack. He needs someone to watch over him closer." She gave him a sad smile and added, "besides you look like hell Luke. You need some sleep."  
"Thanks, I think." This was not common practice to allow a family member to sleep in the same room as a patient, (seeing the patient was an adult) but this was Hazzard. Almost everyone knew each other and the Doctor knew the Duke family almost as well as Doc Applebe. Besides the Doctor figures Bo would most likely listen to Luke more than anyone else. The Doctor knew that Bo hated hospitals and he did not want to argue with him on staying. He'll let Luke deal with him.  
Several hours later Bo woke up feeling nauseous. He looked around the room and saw Luke sleeping in the other bed. He remembered being in the hospital, 'but what was Luke doing here?' he thought.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah Bo." Luke rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "You ok?"  
"No, are you?"  
"I'm fine Bo. The doctor wanted me to rest is all. Also to keep you from leavin' I suppose."  
"I don't feel so good."  
"You gonna be sick?" Bo just nodded. Luke got him a basin and Bo got sick. He leaned back and as Luke wiped his face a nurse walked in.  
"Bo, I see you're awake." She stopped as she saw Luke holding a wash basin and Bo looking very pale.  
"Let me Luke." She said as she took the basin from him and went to clean it. She came back several minutes later.  
"Are you still nauseous?"  
"Not as much, the nebulizer treatments always make me sick." The nurse just nodded.  
"Let me check your vitals and I'll let you rest." She checked his vitals and quietly left the room.  
"You gonna be ok Luke?"  
"I talked to Mr. Johnson, believe it or not I feel alot better. I was feeling so guilty over things I could not control, that's way I was having the nightmares."  
"What about the flashbacks?"  
"With your help I'll get through them, just like last time."  
"Just like last time you don't have to do this alone." Luke nodded at what Bo stated.  
'Let's rest some more, huh?"  
"Yeah, I want to get out of here as soon as I can." Luke smiled at that and went to sleep in the other bed. The next day Bo was released and things slowly got back to 'normal' in Hazzard. Boss Hogg was up to his old tricks and Rosco was chasing the boys all over Hazzard. 'Normal' indeed.


End file.
